kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Collapse
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Chronologically, this is Kamen Rider Fourze's second time transforming into Rocket States, but the show's first time, since Movie War Mega Max. Synopsis The Virgo Zodiarts begins attacking other members of the Kamen Rider Club, scaring them away from the club, blocking Fourze from accessing Cosmic States. However, Tachibana arrives on Earth to show Gentaro a way to fight with other abilities at his disposal. Plot With only two Horoscopes left to find, and no longer needing to conceal himself through his Zodiarts form, Emoto offers his services in dealing with the Kamen Rider Club as Gamou transforms into the Sagittarius Zodiarts while explaining that he will deal with them if Emoto fails to get the job done. After three days of searching for Tomoko with no avail, the Kamen Rider Club receives a call from Tachibana that Tomoko may have been eliminated by the Horoscopes. He adds that only Kengo and the Kamen Riders should continue the fight, encouraging the others to leave while Tachibana advises a means for Gentaro to find a way to fight use the Cosmic Switch without the power of friendship. The next day, Shun, JK, and Miu are terrorized by the Virgo Zodiarts as he intimidates them before appearing in Mr. Ohsugi's class to go after Yuki. He easily defeats Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor while telling Yuki to leave the Kamen Rider Club or be killed, while also admitting that he sent Tomoko to the Dark Nebula before leaving. As Kengo fails to track the enemy with Nuggeropa to discover his identity, Gentaro accepts Miu's, Shun's, and JK's wishes to leave the club out of fear for their lives and those dear to him as Kengo tells a troubled Yuki that it is okay if she leaves too. With only three members left, the Kamen Rider Club wonders what to do when suddenly Tachibana arrives in person offering to help. He asks Gentaro to transform into Cosmic States. The transformation fails as (just like when JK left Kamen Rider Club before) Cosmic States cannot work unless all members of Kamen Rider Club are present. Tachibana proceeds to train Gentaro in a life or death scenario, in order to learn him how to master Cosmic States under his own power. Presenting a challenge for Kamen Rider Fourze to take a vase on his person and smash it, Tachibana has Kamen Rider Meteor be among his defenses. During the fight, as Kengo analyzes Tachibana at the remaining Tsunuggets' behest, Kamen Rider Fourze uses the Rocket Switch Super-1 to become Rocket States to capture Tachibana but discovers the vase has ended up with Kamen Rider Meteor. However, Kengo reveals that Tachibana emits Nuggeropa's energy signal from his hand. With the truth discovered, Tachibana transforms into the Virgo Zodiarts with a livid Kamen Rider Meteor becoming Kamen Rider Meteor Storm to fight for answers before the Libra Zodiarts joins the fray. During the fight, the Virgo Zodiarts sends the betrayed Kamen Rider Meteor into the Dark Nebula, leaving Kamen Rider Fourze on his own Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Claw, Fire, Cosmic (attempted), Rocket Super-1 **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Wheel **Square - Scissors, Winch *'States Used:' **Base States, Fire States, Cosmic States (failed transformation), Rocket States Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 19, . *Shiho (Tomoko) has no appearance in this episode. *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' is made canon in this episode, due to the use of the Rocket Super-1 Astroswitch and the reference to Nadeshiko Misaki. **Nadeshiko was going to appear in a flashback, just before Gentaro used Rocket States, but the footage was mistakenly left out of the episode. *This episode reveals Emoto, Tachibana, and the Virgo Zodiarts as the same person. *First appearance of the Sagittarius Zodiarts. *Final time for Fourze using the Wheel Module. *A fire extinguisher canister can be seen next to Fourze while he was assuming his Fire States. *This is the only episode where Fourze does not assume his Cosmic States, even though he tries to do so here, since first accessing it in episode 32. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Club Collapse, Archer's Reign, Light and Dark Twins and Star Luck Ritual. DSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢部・活・崩・壊｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢部・活・崩・壊｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:New Form Episode